ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man (Netflix series)
Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man is a Netflix web series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Synopsis Characters Main Character * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Jason Spisak) Supporting Characters * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Susalee Blakelee) * Harry Osborn (Voiced by Wil Wheaton) * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Hynden Walch) * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Gray Griffin) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) * Liz Allen (Voiced by Terry Hawkes) * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by J. K. Simmons) * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Keith David) * Betty Brant (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Debra Whitman (Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) * Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by ) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Josh Keaton) Villains * Norman Osborn (Voiced by Tom Kenny)/Green Goblin (Voiced by Jim Cummings) * Roderick Kingsley (Voiced by )/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Charlie Adler) * Eddie Brock, Jr. (Voiced by Quentin Flynn)/Venom (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Corey Burton) * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Travis Willingham) * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Hammerhead (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Enforcers ** Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by John DiMaggio) ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by Scott Menville) * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by Tucker Smallwood) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Brian George) * Kaine Parker (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) * Donna Diego/Scream (Voiced by Gray Griffin) Other Heroes * Avengers ** Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Skip Stellrect) ** Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) ** Thor Odinson (Voiced by Dave Boat) ** Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Voiced by Wally Wingert) ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by Colleen Villard) * X-Men ** Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Voiced by Patrick Steward) ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by David Kaufman) ** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (Voiced by Mae Whitman) ** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Scott McNeil) ** Ororo Munore/Storm (Voiced by Tangie Ambrose) ** Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Peter Lurie) ** Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) ** Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire (Voiced by Hoon Lee) * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) ** Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by ) ** Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by ) ** Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by Seth Green) * Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by ) * Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Voiced by Nolan North) * Big Hero 6 ** Hiro Takachiho (Voiced by Calvin Tran) ** Baymax (Voiced by Peter Cullen) ** Leiko Tanaka/GoGo Tomago (Voiced by Kate Higgins) ** Wasabi-No-Ginger (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) ** Aiko Miyazaki/Honey Lemon (Voiced by Gray Griffin) ** Fred/Fredzilla (Voiced by T.J. Miller) * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by ) Other Villains * Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Voiced by ) * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (Voiced by ) * Justin Hammer (Voiced by ) * Obadian Stane/Iron Monger (Voiced by ) * Loki Faufeyson (Voiced by ) * Amora the Enchantress (Voiced by ) * Skurge the Executioner (Voiced by ) * Samuel Sterns/Leader (Voiced by ) * Elim Blonsky/Abomination (Voiced by ) * Darren Cross/Yellowjacket (Voiced by ) * David Cannon/Whirlwind (Voiced by ) * Elihas Starr/Egghead (Voiced by ) * Dr. Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom (Voiced by ) * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants ** Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Voiced by ) ** Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Voiced by ) ** Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Voiced by ) ** Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind (Voiced by ) ** Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Voiced by ) ** Fred Dukes/Blob (Voiced by ) ** Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis/Avalanche (Voiced by ) ** St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Voiced by ) * Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * * * * * * Episodes ''See List of Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man (Netflix series) Episodes '' Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man (Netflix Series) Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Teen Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes